The User Interface Portal (UIP) of the Mount Sinai's KMC-IDG will develop a state-of-the-art web-site that would host the presentation and access to the data collected by the DOC. The web-site will have a dedicated page of each under-studied druggable target with different plug-in tools to explore the various aspects of each target including: protein structure, protein-protein interactions, regulation by transcription factors, mouse phenotypes, expression profiles in different tissues and conditions, mouse knockout phenotypes, gene ontology information, post-translational modification and many more. In addition, the portal will enable interactive visualization of various applications that will place the under-studied targets within networks made of cohorts of patients, cell lines, diseases/side-effects/phenotypes, drugs and other genes and proteins. The UIP will have a powerful search engine that would index all entities in the DOC and will learn from user experience. The UIP will enable users to build their own data analysis pipelines based on the user specific needs. In addition, the UIP will be designed in a plug-in architecture to enable the community to contribute data analysis and visualization tools.